Evil
Villains The practitioners of the philosophy of Evil are, you guessed it, villains! Villains believe that they have some kind of justifiable ownership over the whole universe. They follow the Codes of Evil, a series of both historical pieces and a sort of manuals written by the greatest villains of the past. There are two kinds of Evil, the kind followed by an entire empire, and the kind followed by one person, usually a leader of some sort. The two branches are called the Dark Empires, and the Masters of Corruption. The Dark Empires The Dark Empires are empires in which the entire population is in some way villainous. Dark Empires almost always are the result of a massive coupe, led by people bent on controlling everything they see. They follow the Historical Codex of the Codes of Evil. They also include the followers of Seitvili, the god that will come. The followers of Seitvili mask themselves as followers of Spode and as Zealots until the time is right to strike, and reveal their true nature. Historical Codex "Seitvili is the original evil, and he shows us that everyone, no matter who, is capable of demonstrating evil." "Some people say that greed is the most dangerous weapon in warfare, they are wrong. Fear is the best weapon you have." "We have never believed that there is some greater cause to our crimes, we are bad all the way to the core, and when we die, we will join Seitvili's armies and bring about the end." "Throughout history, many people have destroyed nations in the name of some god or bogus crusade. Why live a lie, why not just accept you really must just satisfy the need to kill." "Grand Admiral Tyranis was the closest evil has ever come to taking control, and so we accept him as the prophet of Seitvili, the god that will come." The Masters of Corruption The Masters of Corruption have been many different kinds of people. They span from being to crime lords to false prophets. They have the same goals as any other villain, they just use different methods. They try to take control without the masses even realizing it. They follow the Evil Instructionals. The Evil Instructionals "Many will refuse to fight if they are aware of the evil they are committing. So disguise your acts as justified." "There's only one way liberty can die: in thunderous applause." "If you can't beat their armies, crush their spirit." "If the masses do not know what rebellion means, then they will not fight against your will." "A nation with a weakened spirit must also have lost their morals." Super-weapons Villains have multiple super-weapons, and special abilities. Slavery One of the most widely used abilities of villains is enslavement. It turns an enemy empire's system into a slave colony, slave colonies will collect recourses, build weapons, and fight. The likely hood for rebellion in slave colonies is incredibly high, but can be easily put down. The greatest risk is when an enemy empire liberates a slave colony, freed slaves will fight mercilessly and fearlessly against their former masters. Piracy and Black Market Crime lords and other masters of corruption are well known for capturing enemy ships, and plundering recourses. Once a piracy ring is initiated, affected empire ship types will regularly be captured for personal use. This can be used against allies, although they may go to war at you when they discover where their ships went. Assassination, Kidnapping, and Extortion When villains need some-one out of the game, they will hire mercenaries and bounty hunters to eliminate political, economic, religious, and military figureheads. When kidnapped money can be collected for their secured release. Coupe De Gras The power of the grand coupe unleashes an empire-wide take-over. It is usually first activated by some-one within the empire of effect. Once the coupe has occurred, an entire enemy empire will go to war with anyone you are at war with, ally anyone you have allied, ally you, and become neutral with anyone you are neutral with. They will also take up the philosophy of evil. Eventually the effected empire can be completely merged with yours, anger them however, and they could become your most powerful enemy. False Prophet The false prophet will act on their own and attempt to rally all followers of Spode to join your empire. It has a 25% success rate with each affected empire and affects enemies, allies, and neutral empires. Zealots that do not join will immediately declare war. This power is limited to the followers of Seitvili. Black Plague Initiates a biohazard that spreads throughout an empire and anyone they come into contact with. An enemy under its effects is dramatically weakened, and may be completely eradicated. Category:Philosophy